San Felipe de Puerto Plata
Puerto Plata (English: "Port Silver"), officially known as San Felipe de Puerto Plata, is the ninth-largest city in the Dominican Republic, and capital of the Puerto Plata Province. It is the most important city on the north coast of the country. Puerto Plata is also the only city in the Dominican Republic where a large percentage of its population uses English as a second language both to communicate and to use it in the workplace, given the vocation of being a bilingual city. It is one of the cities with the greatest tourist activity in the country, where its biggest source of jobs is hotel and tourist services, the city also has the most important commercial port in the northern region of the Dominican Republic and has the Victorian architectural conservation. The most important in the country is its cultural center, which is visited by thousands of tourists a year. Etymology Admiral Cristóbal Colón, on his first trip, gave the name of Monte de Plata to the now called Isabel de Torres Mountain, because in the vegetation of the entire north and coastal coast there is a grayumbo tree. As this is a humid area, this species of plant in reaction to moisture redouble its green foliage, showing its beautiful intense silver color, while the sun in turn reflected on this mountain, making it shine, showing its great silver splendor. As is well known, this mountain is its altar, generally on the top there are fogs that make it even wetter; therefore, below the mountain, on the seashore, the port was called Puerto de Plata. A century and a half later, everyday use was giving it the current name of Puerto Plata. History The city was designed in 1496 by the brothers Cristóbal and Bartolomé Colón; It was founded in 1502 by Fray Nicolás de Ovando. In its first stage of colonization, it was considered the main sea and commercial port of the island. Around 1555, Puerto Plata had lost importance and became one of the places in the Antilles where pirates and Caribbean filibusters smuggled. During the Devastations of Osorio, the city was intentionally destroyed in 1606 by the government of Antonio de Osorio, to prevent the advance of English and Dutch piracy, which took it as a base for the North Atlantic. Its rebirth took place around 1740, thanks to Spanish families from the Canaries who were mostly farmers. The port regained its importance, which it maintains until today. • From 1822 to 1844 the city was under Haitian rule. As of independence in 1844, the republican period began and the city recovered its commercial and maritime boom. • During the government of General Gregorio Luperón, the municipality became the capital of the Dominican Republic; The government headquarters were in the building where the City Hall is currently. • The city grew under the social and cultural influence of European immigration, which gave a different physiognomy to the other cities in the country. • In 1863, during the Restorative War period, the city was completely consumed by fire. From 1865 the construction of the current city of Puerto Plata began. In the mid-nineteenth century, under the influence of Victorian Architecture, considered the most advanced of its time, the city of Puerto Plata acquired great importance in economic, maritime, social and cultural spheres. Geography The city of Puerto Plata is located at 19.8936° N, 70.9613° W. According to the ONE, the municipality has a total land area of 509.01 square kilometers (196.53 square miles). Founded on a small bay that has a good harbor, it is the largest city on the north coast, being the first in area. It is bordered by the towns of Villa Montellano and Sosúa on the east, the city of Moca, EP on the southeast, Tamboril and Santiago on the southwest, and the towns of Altamira, Imbert, and Luperón on the west. It is bathed by the Atlantic Ocean on the north. It includes three Municipal Districts: Puerto Plata, Yásica Arriba, and Maimón. Its topography is staggered, presenting the city an almost complete view from the port. The Mountain or Loma Isabel de Torres is located about 5 kilometers southwest of the city. Geographically it is part of the Northern Cordillera, reaching a maximum height of 855 meters (2,805 ft.) above sea level. It covers approximately 20 km² and its area has as its main access road the Don José Ginebra highway that, leaving the city, follows the west direction through the towns of San Marcos, Piedra Candela and El Cruce, reaching a paved section that follows the Southeast direction and leading directly to the top, allowing access to the Isabel de Torres National Park, declared "Natural Monument", where the "Dr. Rafael María Moscoso" National Botanical Garden is located. Hydrography Among the most important rivers that flow through the municipality are the Camú, San Marcos, Corozo, Muñoz, Maimón, El Violón Los Mameyes, San Piñez and Río Seco, as well as the Fú, Blanco, Caballo, Culebra and San Cristóbal streams; In addition, there are countless ravines and lagoons. Climate Puerto Plata has a tropical climate of hot and dry summers, and very humid and warm winters (Köppen As climatic classification), due to its tropical location and the cold winter fronts that give its climate Mediterranean characteristics. Economy The municipality is based on agricultural, industrial and tourism activities, which are currently its main sources of income, through which the municipality provides significant figures for economic and social growth throughout the country. Other forms of income and economic development, which serve to support some segments of its population, rely on the dynamics of port activity, handicrafts, fishing and countless fabric and footwear stores. Particularly, the port has a great impact on the provincial and national economy. In addition to its old dock, it has a breakwater for handling general cargo ships and passengers; Through it, a great variety of merchandise is exported, ranging from agricultural products to products that are manufactured in the free zones of the region. There are areas for loading and unloading, including two tugs. A large part of the commercial operations are carried out on the new dock. Tourism The activity in the city has depended on its location between the sea and the mountains. You can see a perennial greenery and a climate of "eternal spring", highlighting the beauty and majestic slenderness of royal palms. It is considered as a picturesque, romantic, cultural, tourist and historical city. It is a city of narrow streets and seascape; equipped with good communication channels, first class hotels, both in the city center and in its different hotel complexes. It has the "General Gregorio Luperón" International Airport, which is the 4th busiest airport in the country, a cable car and a tourist port with currently the busiest cruise traffic in the country. It has commercial, cultural and sports centers, discos, ice cream parlors, restaurants, recreation areas, supermarkets, cinemas, churches, banks, industries, a free zone, residential neighborhoods and offices both public and private. Isabel de Torres Mountain To the south of the city of Puerto Plata, at the top of the mountain, which reaches a height of 855 m (2555 feet) above sea level, there is a statue of Christ the Redeemer, similar to that of Corcovado Hill in Rio de Janeiro The statue is 16 meters ('52 feet'') high. '''Journey to the statue of Christ the Redeemer by funicular The Isabel de Torres Mountain funicular (commonly known as The Cable Car) was opened in 1975 and is of Italian design. The cabin can accommodate 17 people; its protected glass walls give the visitor a panoramic view of the city. The time it takes to climb or lower the mountain is 8 minutes; It is moved by an electric hydraulic system, driven by an operating center located at the base of its station. This trip is one of the most impressive and picturesque excursions that a tourist can experience when visiting Dominican Republic. Visitors can enjoy a beautiful landscape with the entire component of the country's flora. There are shops ("gift shops") and a beautiful restaurant with Dominican-style food. It is managed by a board that maintains it under the ideal conditions of conservation and enjoyment for the visitor. The city has 5 hotel complexes and golf courses which are: • Gold Beach: with 14 hotels, a golf course, a shopping center, cinema and condominiums. • Costa Dorada: with 2 hotels. • Cofresi: with 3 hotels, a marina and an aquatic complex. • Costambar: with motels, golf course and condominiums. • Maimon: with 3 hotels and a cruise port. Sports On a professional level: The city currently has a professional football team called Atlántico FC which is one of the most successful clubs in the Dominican football league reaching 2 finals and conquering a league title in 2017, also The city has hosted major basketball clubs such as the Atlantic Hurricanes. Main Sports: • 1 Basketball • 2 Cycling • 3 Soccer • 4 Baseball • 5 Handball • 6 Water sports Main sports centers: • Lonel Placido football stadium • Fabio Rafael González basketball roof • Jose Briceño baseball stadium • Gregorio Luperón Sports Center Civic heritage Urban Architecture As of 1857, the Victorian Style from England began in Puerto Plata, named in memory of Queen Victoria, regent of that time. This style spread to almost everyone and was considered the most modern. Its fundamental characteristic in the construction of housing was the artistic work in wood. The emergence and development of this new modality in the art of construction was what started the buildings of the Victorian houses of the 1870'''s, creating a unique style in the city, which is known today as '''Victorian Architecture of Puerto Plata La Puntilla Lighthouse Built during the government of General Gregorio Luperón and at the initiative of the Puerto Platan hero to guide the ships that crossed the Atlantic and that were destined for the city's port. The lighthouse was designed with super doors, classical columns and striated in the Doric-Roman style, according to the description of Dr. José Augusto Puig Ortiz and Robert S. Gamble, in his Historic Architectural essay of Puerto Plata. It has a solid masonry base and rises to 137 feet above sea level. Independence Square (Central Park) It is one of the places of greater attraction and greater projection of Puerto Plata. It is considered one of the most precious symbols of "Silver City". It was one of the gifts to his people from General Luperón during the government he led in 1879. The square is located in the center of the city. It is surrounded by very beautiful and old buildings such as the Town Hall, the Catholic Church, the Commerce Club, the Houses of the Twins, the Bamboo and the Italian House. In its center it has a gazebo and a kiosk that was built at the end of the 19th century (1800s) and represents the elegance of Victorian architecture; Its structure is made up of two octagonal floors, with a double gallery and a corridor composed of Moorish arches. This square was one of the first recreational places in the country. Trees were planted and gardens were made in its central park, and a platform was built on which concerts have been continuously offered that have attracted the population, such as the concerts of the Municipal Musical Band, so that current generations have an idea of the music that was heard in the past. • In 2008 the park was closed to the public for remodeling, repairing it completely and returning it to its original design. Some months later it was opened and opened again. St. Philip the Apostle Cathedral In 1999 the church was converted into a cathedral by being elevated to the category of diocese. Its foundation dates from 1502, but it was not until 1870, with the work of the presbyter Pedro Tomás de Mena, when the temple began to be built. At the end of 1879, it had a beautiful facade, adorned with imported wood and a colorful zinc fodder. In 1863 the temple was destroyed by the flames of the so-called "Patriotic Fire" that the restorers intentionally provoked. The temple that exists today was built by Tancredo Aybar Castellanos by mandate of Trujillo in 1956. Twinning References Altamira https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altamira_(República_Dominicana) Michael Vedrine est la mejor Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:DR Route 25 Category:DR Highway 5 Category:Puerto Plata Province